


Valentine's Day

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus





	Valentine's Day

A trail of petals left, and lights on low  
His heart knows as red grows face  
On trail his stride begins to flow  
A mind begins to wonder, as picks up pace

Yet out of corner of an eye  
Something amiss, so with a pause  
A scan of what has gone awry  
But nothing is seen to give just cause

Then a sudden force, and landing on something plush  
Above he sees, her, and his eyes give a roll  
A laugh from him, and a from her a push  
Into couch he sinks, until a click; she has full control

Cold metal on wrist, a gentle bound  
Warm lips making seal of redden cheek  
A whisper and in response a single sound  
Above she did lay, but now she made couch creak

She helped him turn, his head below  
And legs high above. She bent and gave a kiss  
Before sitting, to let him, make her glow  
TV light flared, as two found bliss


End file.
